ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: The Reimagined Origins
This is a reimagination of Ben Tennyson's origins, where he got the Omnitrix at age 17, and battled against Vilgax. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - Gain the Omnitrix at age 17, when he first went out with his friends on a trip, whom are killed when a explosion crashed, which contained the Omnitrix, then he went off on a journey, as he bumped in Patty Berkinfield, who stood by him when her abusive boyfriend, Jack poured water on his head, but Patty told Jack to stop it, then Ben left, right after Jack threw a can at his back, much to Patty's dismay, when Ben turned into Humungousaur to grab trees to break his car in retaliation, then he returned back to Bellwood and saw a giant robot attacking, and Ben turned into Diamondhead to stop it *Patty Berkinfield (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - In the canon version, she was Ben's 1st crush, but in this version, she met Ben when her abusive boyfriend, Jack abused him, she later started getting close to Ben, when Jack found out, he started arguing with her, then he broke up with and abused Patty saying, "I was about through with you, anyway!", she soon started a new relationship with Ben *Axel (Bumper Robinson) - Ben's best friend, who went with him on their trip, he was the second one to survive when he witnessed Ben in the returning, he learned of Ben turning into the Omnitrix aliens, and started supporting him, and stood up for him against Jack *Carl Tennyson (Don McManus) - Ben's father, who wouldn't be more proud of Ben all the time, He was killed by Psyphon, and before death apologizes to Ben. *Sandra Tennyson (Beth Littleford) - Ben's mother, she loved Ben very much, she worries about him in danger, and is upset with Carl not being proud or impressed *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) - Ben's grandfather, who is disappointed with Carl not being proud with Ben, and explained to Ben that he was part of an organization known as the Plumbers *Vilgax (Steve Blum) - The Main Antagonist, as he searches for the Omnitrix to build an army to enslave humanity and rule Earth *Psyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) - The Secondary Antagonist, he prepares the R.E.D.s for the Vilgaxian Invasion for Vilgax *Jack (Drew Nelson) - The Tertiary Antagonist, Patty's abusive boyfriend who tormented and abused Ben by pouring a drink over his head, and throwing a can at his back, but soon find out his car was destroyed by Humungousaur, he was later dumped by Patty, when she went out with Ben now, at the end of the film, he and friends came to a party and beat up Ben, and he ended up defeated and humiliated *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) - explained to Ben about the Omnitrix and how he created it *Will Harangue (John DiMaggio) - sees Ben as a threat, by ending it with, "Ben Tennyson: Threat or Menace", but Axel replies, "How about, hero, jerk?", Revealed to be Aggregor, and the True main antagonist. *Lt. Steel (Brian Bloom) - head of the Special Alien Capture Team (S.A.C.T) *Omnitrix Aliens: **Heatblast (Steve Blum) - used to test his knowledge **Humungousaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) - used to crash Jack's car **Diamondhead (Clancy Brown) - used to battle the giant drone **Ghostfreak (Steven Blum) - used to check out a mansion. Plot ??? Category:Warner Bros. Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama